


They Took an Oath

by C4t1l1n4



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Gen, Ryan as Aziraphale, Shane as Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Based on a post I saw on tumblr by @kurara-black-blog"Buzzfeed Unsolved Good Omens AU with Demon Shane and Angel Ryan trying to stop the end of the world or they won’t be able to work on their channel anymore.Get to it, internet."Here's the result
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	They Took an Oath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble for now but I might make it into an actual fic if I get inspired.

6000 years is a long time. So, despite how much Ryan loved watching humans experiment and explore, he was happy for technology. And no matter how much Shane enjoyed watching humanity suffer and struggle, he was glad for the technology they came up with. Not that Hell was up to date, but I suppose that’s kinda the point. Needless to say, the idea of the apocalypse wasn’t the least bit exciting.

Shane came into the Buzzfeed’s office one morning, looking at all the computers with mild distaste. Technology has ears, you know. Ryan looked at him questioning, confusion and concern etched into his features.

“What’s the news, big guy?” And, a little quieter. “Something from downstairs?”

Shane glanced around with a sigh, before nodding. “Not just anything. THE thing. You know, with the capital ‘A’.”

Ryan’s eyes widened.

“So I’m thinking, let’s dip, ya know? We don’t have too much longer. I’m thinking someplace nice, like, Alpha Centauri.”

“Dip!?” Ryan exclaimed a little too loudly, white-knuckling the edge of his desk.

Shane gave him a look that said _hey, could you say that any louder_ which quickly turned into one of confusion.

“I did not spend 5 years on this show to ‘dip’ at the first sign of trouble.” Ryan defended, his voice lower and arms crossed.

Shane rolled his eyes. “The first sign of trouble? This isn’t a regional manager wanting to cut the budget. This is the main event. What else are we gonna do? Start a rebellion? Ask them nicely to cancel it?”

Ryan didn’t respond. Shane turned to glance at his friend and suddenly sat straight up in his crappy office chair.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. I know that face. You absolutely are not. Ryan Steven Bergara. Absolutely not. Don’t you-“ but he was cut off by the snap of fingers. Shane heaved an angry sigh. “Dare” he finished to the empty seat next to him. “Aah, bless it. If we’re going down, we’re going down together.”

With a snap of his fingers, his chair was empty too. They were the ghoul boys after all, they took an oath.


End file.
